Le péché Vongola
by Little-Sweety
Summary: Un autre One-shot sur un petit doujinshi trouvée sur Zero-chan. Il était ecrit en anglais, j'ai essayer d'en faire un One-shot le mieux que j'ai pu o o" ...Euh .. Enjoy ? :D


Le Péché des Vongolas !

Aujourd'hui, Tsuna reçois officiellement le péché des Vongola et deviens, malgré son jeune âge, le nouveaux Boss de la famille Vongola.

Tous ces gardiens étaient présent. Hibari, Mukuro – qui pour une fois ne se battait pas et réussissait avec beaucoup d'effort à se supporter – Ryohei, Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo – Mais sous ça forme de 10 ans après – et Gokudera. Ils étaient tous très occuper, alors que le festin allaient réellement commencer, à ne pas se regarder ni se préoccuper des uns des autres.

Le jeune garçon, intriguée par le fait qu'ont appelle cette petite fiole remplie de sang « le péché des Vongola » en vient à interroger ces compagnons qui avaient tous l'air de s'ennuyer parmi tout ce beau monde.

-Uuugh... A propos du « péché des Vongola », je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment toute la génération Vongola à pu faire ça… Bien que l'ont est vus tout ce que les Vongola on fait dans le passé… Quel genre de péché ont put avoir les Vongola dans le passé ?

Tous se retournèrent vers lui puis Gokudera commença :

- Yosh ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter Juudaime ! Je suis sur que l'ont peu résoudre ce problème grâce à votre bras-droit que je suis, je vais résoudre ce problème ! Annonçais Gokudera de son air intelligent.

- Hahaha ! Gokudera à raison ! On peut résoudre ça ensemble ! On peut analyser ça par rapport à comment il ressemble ! Affirmais Yamamoto.

- Me-merci.. Commençons donc par voir celui du Premier Vongola.. Disais Tsuna.

Ils prirent une photo du premier boss de la famille, pour voir quel était son péché.

- Hahaha ! Le péché du premier ? Surement le fait qu'il soit très beau ! Rigolais le base-baller.

- Yamamoto... Je ne pense pas qu'être hyper beau soit un péché... Répondais le 10ème.

Ensuite, ils prirent celle du Second :

- Uwooo ! Il ressemble horriblement à Xanxus ! Il devait être un gars hyper méchant à l'extrême ! Criais Ryohei.

- Onii-san... Vous avez raison... Je ne peux pas contredire..

Puis vient celle Troisième :

- Yare, Yare... Il est trop chauve.. Et le pire c'est qu'il fait de la lumière. Ca tête est bien trop lumineuse, ca me fait mal aux yeux. Je pense que c'est son péché. Annonçais le gardien de la foudre.

- Haha... Le Lambo adulte...Soupirait le détendeur du péché des Vongola.

Juste après celle-ci, vient celle du Quatrième :

- Urgh...Il est moche ! Je ne l'aime pas, lui ! Il doit rendre les personnes autour de lui malade ! Analysais l'illusionniste à l'épi d'ananas.

- Mu-Mukuro ! Ta réponse est juste irraisonnable ! Disais le Juudaime.

Ainsi venais celle du Cinquième chef de la Vongola Familly :

- Je ne l'aime pas, il m'énerve… J'ai envie de le mordre à mort… Grognais le carnivore.

- Hi-Hibari-san ? Pou-pourquoi vous êtes énervé ? De plus, il est mort depuis des années déjà !

Le Sième Vongola :

- Pourquoi le chef de la famille Vongola à une tête d'employer de banque ? Heh…. !

- Gokudera-kun, ce n'est pas dans le contexte...On parle de péché là...

Suit, le Septième :

- B-Boss... Il ressemble vraiment aux ennemis dans les films de cowboy... Disais l'innocente Chrome.

- Ekh ? Chrome…Je ne sais pas a propos de tout ça mais, je pense que tu as raison...

Quand, la photo du Huitième boss arriva :

- Car c'est une fille ! Criais, Gokudera, Hibari et Ryohei « en cœur ».

- He-Hey ! C'est de la discrimination des femmes là, vous savez...

Puis le dernier le Neuvième :

- Kekekeke… Avoir un grand âge peux aussi dire qu'il à beaucoup de péché…

- Reborn ! Tu dis encore quelques choses de rude !

Même après toutes ces analyses, le pauvre 10ème du nom, n'avais toujours pas ça réponses sur les péchés !

- Uuuh.. Même avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est ce péché… Ca me rend réellement nerveux... Que faire ?

Puis, il se retourna vers ces compagnons, pour une deuxième et dernière question.

- Uhm... J'aimerais vous posez une question...Sur mon sujet... Qu-quel genre de péché je pourrais avoir...J-juste en ce moment ? Questionnait-il.

Le jeune homme, les regarda d'un air plutôt timide et d'une voix pas très forte, il donnait l'air d'être un petit chaton aux oreilles baissées. Il créait, juste autour de lui, des petites lumières qui le rendais encore plus mignon... Ces joues rosissent par la timidité et cette façon de se tenir rendait ces gardiens encore plus anxieux... TOUS en le voyant : Saigna du nez ! :D Le pouvoir d'un uke est toujours ce qui a de plus fort dans le monde è_é !

La réponse de ces gardiens était diverse mais voulais dire la même chose s :

- Tu es trop mignon ! Voilà ton péché !


End file.
